


Human

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are protective of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Clint is the most human of the Avengers.  
Along with Tony and Natasha.   
But he is valuable since he watches his team's backs.  
Its his job to protect them.  
In turn the Avengers are very protective of him.  
Clint likes this team.   
Every person on it is damaged in some way.  
And Clint thinks that,  
He has finally found a place,   
Where he belongs.   
He is the human among super soldiers, god and rage monsters.  
But he is trusted the most,  
As he protects his comrades.


End file.
